Mammoth (Skyrim)
__FLAGS__ Mammoths are massive elephantine creatures and one of the largest animals in Skyrim. Many mammoth skeletons dot Skyrim's landscape, demonstrating their great range of habitation. There is even a mammoth version of the legendary 'elephant's graveyard.' There are many giant camps across Skyrim populated by giants and mammoths. Dead mammoths can also often be found outside of Orc strongholds. Biology and behavior Mammoths are very large beasts, several times the height of a man at the shoulder with shaggy coats of fur and four long, curved tusks. Mammoths are larger than their elephant cousins of southern Tamriel. They are generally found in small groups that are tended by giants. They live in the giants' camps and are, presumably, an important source of food and, potentially, other resources for them. General stats Loot *Mammoth Snout *Mammoth Tusk *Random treasure Strengths *When a mammoth is attacked in a camp, their herding giant will become hostile and defend the mammoth(s). *They are deadly to low-level players when close, as they can deal great amounts of damage with one hit. *They have a large amount of health, as well as a 33% resistance to frost damage. *Likely because of their size, Mammoths are immune to paralysis and cannot be frozen solid with Ice Form. *Even with all three words of the Unrelenting Force shout, you can only stagger a Mammoth. It is impossible to make a Mammoth ragdoll, an effect the shout will have on other creatures. *Mammoths can charge at unaware players. Weaknesses *Mammoths will not enter water or cross a stream in pursuit of an enemy. To take advantage of this, lure a mammoth away from the herd with either archery or ranged magic and then run into a nearby lake or river. The mammoth will look on from the shore, allowing it to be attacked without retaliation. Giants also avoid water, offering the mammoth no protection. The water must be a certain depth or they will cross it. *Mammoths cannot climb well, climbing on a rock where they cannot follow allows the use of ranged attacks with impunity. *Mammoths are not the fastest, so ranged attacks will work when the Mammoth is trying to catch up to attack you. Souls *Mammoth souls are one of the best sources of grand souls in Skyrim. Most grand souls can only be obtained by killing the toughest boss-level monsters, such as a Dragon Priest, Draugr Death Overlord, or a Draugr Deathlord archer. Quests *Ysolda in Whiterun asks for a mammoth tusk for a reward of one Speech skill increase. *Madesi in Riften asks for a mammoth tusk in order to create a piece of jewelry. *Quintus Navale in Windhelm asks for assistance in repairing The White Phial, which includes finding Mammoth Tusk Powder. *During Kyne's Sacred Trials, the Dragonborn will have to hunt a Mammoth Guardian Spirit. Gallery Frozenmammoth.png|A Mammoth frozen in ice and loaded with Dwarven arrows, located west of Saarthal. Mammoths Giant.jpg|Mammoths roam Skyrim under protection of their Giant masters Dead Mammoth.png|A dead Mammoth on the side of the road Guardianmammoth.jpg|Mammoth Guardian found during Kyne's Sacred Trials Mammoth cheese containers.jpg|Mammoth Cheese Mammoth Tusk Powder.png|Mammoth Tusk Powder|link=Mammoth Tusk Powder Powdered mammoth tusk.png|Powdered Mammoth Tusk|link=Powdered Mammoth Tusk Mammoth Cheese Bowl.png|Mammoth Cheese Bowl Mammoth Tusk.png|Mammoth Tusk MammothSnout.png|Mammoth Snout Dead Mammoth concept.jpg|Dead Mammoth concept artwork Trivia *Mammoths can be used to attack enemies by using the Animal Allegiance shout. *Mammoths are based off of the extinct real-world mammoth, which died out thousands of years ago. Unlike real mammoths, the mammoths in Skyrim have four tusks. *During the quest Repairing the Phial the player will have to obtain Mammoth Tusk Powder located at Stonehill Bluff . This quest item should not to be confused with Powdered Mammoth Tusk. * A dead mammoth can be found lying in one of the springs in the tundra. A giant stands nearby, passive to the Dragonborn unless attacked. * A mammoth can be found west of Saarthal, frozen in the ice. Spears and Dwarven arrows are lodged in the ice around it. *The "loot" versions of mammoth snouts and tusks are much smaller than the snout and tusks on the mammoth itself. *Mammoths owned by Giants have marks on their tusks. Free Mammoths do not. Bugs Appearances * * de:Mammut (Skyrim) ru:Мамонт